Last Hope?
by Tricia3
Summary: What happens to the child you're assigned to find when you've killed the kidnapper? *Chapter 5 added*
1. Hope gone

Last Hope?

By: Tricia

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the UC characters. They belong to Mr. Shane Salerno. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made, so don't bother to sue. I'm a student, so you wouldn't get much anyway. All other characters are mine.

Author's Note: Okay I know some of you have seen this before as I posted it a while ago. I've been neglecting this story for a long time *hangs head in shame* the list of reasons/excuses is too long to put here. I've edited some technical errors (hopefully I got them all..) in preparation for the next chapters which are coming shortly. So hope you enjoy!

  
  


"Noooo" she collapsed to the floor, wrapped in her husband's arms, in a sobbing heap "you .... promised ... me .... him ..... come home...you promised" She managed to choke out.

  
  


"I'm sorry. It didn't turn out the way we wanted. But there's still a chance. Don't give up. Not yet."

Donovan didn't want to come back to them with this information. It felt like failure. Especially when seeing Mrs. Ryan there, on the floor, rocking back and forth. Completely inconsolable. This was taking it's toll, on her and her husband. Both had bags under their eyes from days without sleep. Mrs. Ryan's blue eyes looking lifeless and devoid of all hope. Her mid length black hair was scraggily and looked like she hadn't stopped running her hands through it since this started Her face was pale and taunt, like someone who hasn't seen food or light in weeks. Mr. Ryan was fairing a little better, but not much. His brown eyes had bags, but the hopelessness was hidden behind a mask professionalism. As if he was afraid to let go and feel. His blond hair was neatly combed, and since he was a little overweight to begin with, his facial features weren't suffering too much yet. But you could still see that this was affecting him. If you looked closely. The way he walked, a little jerky and every now and then off balance. His speech was laced with underlying tension and every once and a while he would sit and twist and rub his baby finger. An absent minded gesture to console a long since healed injury. There was no denying that they both needed sleep, but good luck to anyone who would try to convince them to do so. What Donovan told her was true, there still was a chance. Still hope left. Small, but it was there.

  
  


He wasn't going to kill him. That wasn't part of the plan. He couldn't help it, all his disabling shots and the guy still kept coming. This monster was determined not to be taken, and if they were going to take him it was going to be in a body bag. The guy planned it that way. Victory no matter what. Now here he was explaining to 7 year old Joey's parents that, although his kidnapper was dead, he would do his best to still bring Joey home. Despite the fact that they had no idea where he was. 

  
  


"Joey, not too far. What have I told you?" She asked.

Joey wandered over to where his mother was sitting on the park bench. Parents have a way of ruining all the fun.

"Not to go where I can't see you" he replied.

"And could you see me?"

"Yah."

"Joey..."

"Sorta" his mother gave him a look famous and well used by all mothers "no, not really."

"Then can you please do as I say. Either that or we'll go home. Do you want that?" Joey shook his head, his dirty blond hair getting in his blue eyes. He needed a haircut. "Then stay in my sight."

She should have listened to her own advice and just taken him home, but instead went back to her sketch pad and continued to draw next year's fashions. It was another 10 minutes before she looked up from her work. Looking around she couldn't see him anywhere. Instantly she was up, her drawings and utensils scattering on the grass below her. She wondered around the playground frantically, all the while calling his name. Still not seeing him and getting no response, she started to panic. 

Several people stopped to help her look and someone called the police. But it was no use no one had seen or heard Joey leave and there had apparently been no one suspicious looking around. By the time Mrs. Ryan was on the phone telling her husband, she was in hysterics. 


	2. Assessing

Disclaimer: Don't own anything remotely having to do with UC

"Ok Cody, what do we got?" Donovan took his place at the head of the table. They were back in their building, but it was only for this morning. They needed the quiet and the absence of everyone else that was running around the Ryan household in order to plan and think.

"Well according to sources" Cody smiled, his hacking abilities would never cease to amaze the group, though they rarely admitted it "Our guy had an average few days. Which we know isn't true, as evident from the many phone calls we received. Ransom demands, general threats-you know the stuff that makes our jobs interesting. No unusual purchases. The only property he owned was his apartment-and not even cause that was rented. He did however, receive quite the payment 2 weeks before the kidnaping. It's an unknown numerical account but I'll have the owner soon enough."

"Good work Cody. Monica?" Everyone turned to Monica as she settled in to give a detailed description of where the kidnapper's head was at before he died.

"Well this man was working with limited resources and felt backed into a corner. He was anti social, being this way has made his jobs as a sniper and gunrunner a lot easier to complete. But it makes our job that much more difficult. When Alex and Jake interviewed his 'friends' they didn't get much. So basically for a time line we're on our own. He was a career criminal, but had to hang up his hat when he was busted. He lost everything, his home, money, car. And everything was against him. No one legit wanted him and the cops were watching him, so the others in the business wouldn't admit they knew him, let alone go near him. This job was a way for him to show the others that he was on top and enable him to retire at the same time. He was a paranoid person and either way you look at it, he would've killed Joey. It was just a matter of keeping him talking long enough to get him to slip and give us Joey's location."

Monica sat down, the others were silent each with their own torments. Alex and Jake were frustrated they couldn't get more out of the neighbors and 'friends' they had interviewed. Cody was upset that it was taking him as long as it was to get the details on the account. Frank was beginning to feel backed into a corner, much like the kidnaper, it was as if no matter what he tried the end result would not be the one they wanted.

"We know that all his calls were made from payphones, the surrounding areas are now being searched." Cody said.

"Thank you Cody. We know that Joey was being fed regularly and not just left a bulk of food to last for weeks. Which means that he kept Joey near him and that we have roughly 3 days to find him before he dehydrates. We don't know about his air supply, but for the sake of morale, we'll assume it's good." With that said Donovan dismissed them and the team readied themselves to head back to the Ryan's house.

2 days before

"Donovan, I want the money" Karl's voice came over the speaker phone. His voice was harsh leaving you to guess that the owner's appearance was just as severe. This was the third call they had received from him and they were making little progress. One thing Karl definitely was, was stubborn. Stubborn and persistent. 

"You need to give me the boy first."

"How 'bout I send him in a box. By fed ex?"

Donovan could feel everyone around him tense and he tried to shut it out. It wouldn't him any good to stress, but most of all it wouldn't help Joey.

"Then you definitely don't get your money. You bring the boy, I'll bring the money. We'll exchange in a place you choose. That's the only concession I'll make and this is the only way we'll do this."

"I wonder if you'd be so casual if I had kidnaped your son." He had taken a moment to consider Donovan's offer and now was laughing, threatening and teasing at the same time "I still can you know. He still goes to that school just around the corner from Holy Evangelist's church. Doesn't he...Frankie. Bring the money Donovan, or I assure you the consequences will be great."

Donovan was going to respond, regain the ground that was lost, but the click of the phone and the dial tone soon after prevented him from doing so. He didn't know how Karl knew about his son but he would take measures to protect him. The last thing he needed was to negotiate for the release of his own son, he would never be able to look his wife in the eyes again if something happened to Christopher. This thing needed a resolution, and soon.


	3. Looking and remembering

Disclaimer: Own nothing relating to UC, I can wish al I want though....

Author's note: I got it up tonight!!! * is proud of self*

  
  


Jake Alex and Donovan pulled up to the apartment complex. It was situated in a low scale area, which it seemed to happily reflect. Spray painted designs and various forms of art work could be seen everywhere, including on the walls of this building. Paint was peeling from the buildings once fortunate enough to have it; for the people 'looking' around tattered blue jeans were standard issue.

  
  


The team was here to do their own search of Karl's apartment, just in case anything had been missed. As the saying goes 'if you want something done right, do it yourself.' They had been over the evidence that had already been gathered from this place but had felt that something was missing. They hoped that they would find that something here.

  
  


Opening the door with the key the landlord had given them Jake, Alex and Donovan stepped into Karl's apartment. They took a moment to observe their surroundings and get their bearings.

The light yellow paint on the walls was severely water stained and chipping. It was a small apartment with only three real rooms, the living/dining room, kitchen and bedroom. Windows with frayed red curtains faced the front door. The 'living room' consisted of a worn blue couch, the springs looking ready to make an appearance through the fabric, greeting any unfortunate soul meeting it; the couch was accompanied by an equally wrecked wooden table. The apartment looked dull and smelled stale; if the maintenance was left for much longer mold would surely develop, if it hadn't already.

"So, guess this kinda narrows down our options. This apartment is too small to hide much." Frank and Alex looked at Jake "what?" 

"Look for anything hidden under the carpet, couch, bottom of the wall. You know what to do." Alex and Jake dispersed at Donovan's order. Frank left to search the only other real room in the apartment. Karl's bedroom.

  
  


Frank opened the door, Karl's bedroom was just as sparsely furnished as the rest of his apartment. It housed only a bed and tall dresser. He walked around the room, trying to see any cracks in the wall or floor that might be used as hiding spots. Finding none he went through the dresser, Karl's clothes as well as clothes for a small boy were all that he found there. Sighing, he went over to the bed. 

He looked through the sheets and even slit open the pillow, still there was nothing. It was a need to be thorough that caused him to lift up the mattress, which was where he spotted it. Karl's laptop. It was still connected to a cell phone, meaning Internet was still possible but Frank wasn't going to chance it. Karl could have had it set to destruct if passwords were not used. Frank picked up the laptop and left the room.

  
  


"Oooo, nice find Donovan."

"Thank you Jake. I'm sure Cody will be pleased to add yet another task to his long list of things to do." Donovan smiled as they made their way downstairs to the car. He was finally feeling hopeful about the case.

  
  


"What would you guys...and gals, do without me?"

"Cody." Alex warned.

"Alright, alright. But you have to admit, I am essential."

"Cody!"

"Okay. Geez Alex you're so uptight." Alex glared at him.

The team was now at their 'office', patiently gathered and waiting for Cody to finish hacking into Karl's laptop. It hadn't taken Cody long to get past the first set of passwords and now he was working on the second and final set.

"Ha ha, done like dinner!" Cody exclaimed "feel free to browse Karl's domain as much as you want." Frank walked over and watched as Cody brought up and searched various files. A list of numerical accounts, where Karl had stored his money, a list of supplies needed to complete the job as well as personal to do list was just some of what Cody pulled up. What got Frank's interest, however, was some of Karl's emails. They were from an unknown party and outlined exactly what Karl was supposed to do. On email in particular got his attention.

BG4@easy.com 

K4@AOL.com

Subject: Action

The boy will be at Thompson memorial Park. June 24. 2 pm. Store him as DST 34. It's yours from there, do what you will.

  
  


"Cody trace this email" Frank ordered "the rest of you try to figure out what DST 34 is."

"Or where." Frank nodded at Alex's statement.

The first line of the email let him know that the Ryan's had been watched for sometime. Long enough for whoever to figure out their routine. The last line brought him very little comfort "do what you will." For all intent and purposes Joey could've been killed within hours of his abduction. Karl had certainly seemed desperate enough the day Frank killed him.

  
  


"I don't see the money." Karl quickly glanced around the room, already suspecting a setup. They had arranged to meet at an office building that was still under construction. Donovan had come in on his own but his team was waiting outside, should he need them.

"It's here, but I'm not giving it to you until you bring Joey out." Frank appeared relaxed but inside he couldn't push the feeling of dread aside when he didn't see Joey.

"I've got him at another location. Give me the money and I'll give you the address." Karl started to fidget.

"No. That's not the deal. You call me when you're ready to bring Joey." Frank turned and started to walk towards the exit.

"You're not leaving."

Frank was going to continue on to the exit but heard clothes rustling and turned around to see Karl pull out a knife. 

"I want..I need my money and I'm gonna get it. I'll send Joey with you don't worry." Karl laughed as he approached Frank. Frank, meanwhile, proceeded to take out his gun.

"Karl think about what you're doing. If you come after me then you don't get your money today. If you kill Joey you never get your money."

"No, I just don't get my money from you."

It all happened so fast. Karl lunged at Frank, who shot Karl in the knee. Frank thought that that would be it but Karl got up and lunged at him again. Frank shot him in his other knee and prepared to tell the team to radio for help when Karl pulled out a gun and aimed . Frank shot him first and hit him in the chest, Karl dropped his gun and smiled.

Calling help was unnecessary as Alex and Jake were well on their way by the time the first shot was heard. They entered the room and took in the situation, including the knife and gun by Karl's body, and called an ambulance. Donovan was at Karl's side, trying to stop the flow of blood from his chest.

Blood dripping from his mouth, Karl looked at Frank and whispered. "Nothing is as it seems."


	4. Confessions and Warnings

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything having to do with UC....

  
  


Mrs. Ryan continued to pace around the living room, clutching a picture of Joey to herself. Frank sat on the couch, Mr. Ryan in a chair opposite him. Frank had come to interview them, again. Jake and Alex were trying to figure out what or where DST 34 was. Cody was trying to pull more information from the computer and Monica was trying to piece together everything they had so far.

"Mrs. Ryan-" Frank started.

"We don't have any enemies. Jack's a personal trainer and I'm a fashion designer. We don't have careers that piss people off. I'm not even famous enough for someone to be interested in my bank account." Jack Ryan got up and went to his wife, who had finally stopped her pacing and stood in front of the window that was beside the couch.

"He's just trying to find something that'll help get Joey back to us." Mrs. Ryan leaned into her husband.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm just worried and scared..." Frank nodded.

"That's perfectly understandable and we're doing all we can. I asked you about you enemies because the man that kidnaped your son wasn't working alone. He was working for someone and, at this time, we have no idea who." Jack Ryan paled and left his wife to do some pacing of his own. Mrs. Ryan hugged the picture closer to her. 

"I have someone" Jack's voice broke the silence that had started to form and Mrs. Ryan and Frank looked at him.

"Rachel I think you should sit down." She did and he continued. "My name is not Jack Ryan. I was born Tobias Costillo; in my younger days I was involved in organized crime. More specifically, the Alfio organization. I was busted and instead of going to jail I took an out. I gave the Feds information that put Ricardo's cousin Tony away and I went into the witness protection program. I changed my name, my looks and my job. I met you four months later." Jack reached for his wife but she pulled away as soon as she saw him move.

"Don't you dare touch me! I don't know you. I don't want to know you. How could you-" Rachel ran from the room, tears streaming down her face. Jack turned to Donovan.

"I would look into either Ricardo or Tony. I have no doubt that by now they've figured out that I'm the one who turned Tony in." Frank nodded and got up.

"I will. I'll also make arrangements to move you and your wife to another location. Just to be safe."Frank glanced in the direction that Rachel had ran then left.

  
  


"Ha, I win again!" Christopher looked at his dad and smirked "I thought you said that they trained you to get the bad guys?"

Frank looked at his son, an expression of amusement on his face. "They did, however, I must think of your pride when playing these games with you." Christopher looked indignant.

"Dad!" Frank laughed.

He'd never admit it but his son had fair and square-each time. He just couldn't seem to get the hang of these video games. It didn't worry him too much, after all, he was really just playing as a way to spend time with his son. His cases lately had had him coming home after dark and leaving before the sun came up. Christopher was only eight which made it too late to do anything outdoors by the time he came home. Why not join his son in something Christopher was already doing when Frank got home? Christopher was just about to load another game when the phone rang.

"I'll be right back." frank got up and Christopher smiled.

"Ya ya, you just don't want to lose again." Frank chuckled as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" There was silence then a garbled noise could be heard.

"Frank, your diligence to this case is commendable. But, if you were smart you'd drop this case and just let it be. Ryan's earned this."

"Who is this?" Frank asked. Whoever it was had something covering the mouth piece. 

"No one you'd want to meet. Drop the case or live with the consequences. The boy's fate rests with you."

The caller hung up and Frank looked towards his son and sighed. Yet another activity with Christopher he'd have to end early.

  
  



	5. Hurt and Confusion

Disclaimer: The usual...

  
  


Jake and Alex had been going over every available street map for several hours. They had come up with several possibilities, which Cody and Monica had checked, but nothing had come of it. Frank was in his office, following up on other possible leads. Last night he had received a call from the person believed to have arranged Joey's kidnaping. The Caller hadn't identified himself and Frank had wasted no time in calling his team back to the nest to continue working. And work they had, well into the early morning hours. They all had fallen asleep at their desks, only to awaken three hours later when Cody's computer had started to beep. The search of Karl's computer was done. There was no more information to be had from it.

The case had gone public from the moment Joey had been kidnaped. People that had been in the park with Rachel and Joey Ryan that day had notified the media. Karl and Joey's pictures had been going up at every news broadcast, as well as a few personal details about Joey. The clothes he had been wearing when he was abducted, things he liked to do. All in the hope that someone would have the information that they needed.

At this point it was hard to determine if the media attention was more of a help or a hindrance. So many people had been calling. Some wanted to know if there was a reward, others had erroneous information. But some had information that was actually useful. It was this information that was passed on to Donovan and his team. Information that Monica would use to piece together with what they already had so the team could move forward with the case.

"Ah! My eyes are falling out of my head." Cody was rubbing his eyes and pushed his chair away from his computer.

"I know, but there's not much time left. Tomorrow is the _fourth_ day. By the time we get to him he could be dehydrated, starving. And that's if he was left supplies." Alex said. Jake looked at Alex, stood up and walked towards Cody.

"Come on Cody. We'll take five then get back to work." Cody nodded and followed Jake to the kitchen. Alex stood up and stretched while Monica leaned back in her chair and looked at her.

"We're all tense and working to our limits to solve this thing. He just needs a moment." Alex thought for a moment then sighed. 

"I just don't tolerate failure well and we're almost out of time-if we're not already too late."

"We need to keep believing that we'll get to him in time." Frank said as he came down the stairs. "There's a woman at the station who claims she saw Karl with a boy a couple of days ago. I'm going down there to talk to her. All of you are doing excellent work on this case." frank smiled at them as he left. 

Frank walked into the station and looked around until he spotted police chief Jim Aderes. He and his force had been working closely with Frank and his team. It was Jim's force that had been screening the information from callers that had ended up going to Frank's team. Frank walked towards him silently wishing that this would be the break he needed.

"Frank glad you could make it. We're leaving interviewing her to you." Jim greeted.

"Thanks Jim. What's her name?" Frank asked.

"Aileen O'Brien. She's a roommate of one of Karl's neighbors. She was out when your team interviewed people from the neighborhood. Her roommate was the one your team interviewed and she had had no idea about what her roommate had seen. Aileen claims to have been home the day Joey was kidnaped and saw Karl with a kid." Frank and Jim had been walking while Jim relayed the details from Aileen's phone call to them. They stopped in front of a door and Frank entered.

Inside the interrogation room sat a woman, a police officer was in a corner off to her left. Her blond hair fell past her shoulder blades. Her green eyes regarded him calmly. Frank wouldn't have out her age to be passed twenty-four. He took a seat opposite her and started.

"My name's Frank Donovan. I work for the justice department and am working on Joey Ryan's case. You're Aileen O'Brien?" He asked, she nodded.

"I'm told you were home the day that Joey Ryan was kidnaped. Can you tell me what you saw?" Frank asked.

"I had an assignment due for class the next day. I wasn't even close to being finished so I stayed home to work on it. I was taking a break and was by the window having a smoke. I saw my neighbor pull up to his place. He had a kid with him. I didn't think anything of it, after all it could've been his son, or nephew or something. So I left it. But then the news put his picture up and said that he had kidnaped a kid. I didn't watch long enough to see the kid's picture because I got a phone call. I talked to my roommate-she was here before he moved in. She said he didn't have any family so I thought I'd tell the police what I saw." Aileen reached for the drink in front of her and took a sip while Frank signaled that something be brought to him. An officer approached with a couple of photos of Karl and Joey.

"So this the neighbor you saw?" Frank asked while placing the picture before her. She nodded.

"And is this the child he had with him?" He asked.

She took a moment to look at the photo, then shook her head.

"No. The kid with him had dark hair. It was shorter than that as well."

Frank had done as he said and had had Rachel and Jack Ryan moved to another location. It was a small house in the middle of nowhere. The only neighbors being the trees and wildlife about. Guards walked around the house, keeping the area secure.

The drive up to the house had been tense. Jack had tried, many times, to engage his wife in conversation. She had only looked at him then turned to continue staring out the window. Jack had finally given up and settled for the silence for the duration of the drive.

However, now that they were at the house and trying to settle in Jack was determined to talk to his wife. Rachel was moving around their room, her fury barely contained as she threw her clothes in the dresser. Jack sat on the bed, watching his wife and waiting for any sign that her anger was lessening. Seeing none he plunged ahead.

"We have to talk sometime you know." She turned to him.

"It doesn't have to be now." She said.

"Tonight, tomorrow it's sill not going to change anything." he replied.

"No of course not. Our son will still be gone. I will still be married to a man i don't know and I still wont be able to trust you." Rachel was going to walk away from him but instead turned back.

"You know what makes me angry?" She asked, jack just looked at her. "I asked you directly if there was anything I should know about you. You looked me in the eyes and said 'no'. I can understand you not wanting to tell me in the beginning. After all we were married after knowing each other for three months. But we've been married for almost eight years now. Don't you think I deserved to know" She asked. He went and stood in front of her.

"Yes. I was wrong to keep this from you. You and Joey are everything and I didn't want to risk that. I didn't know how to go about telling you at first. And then part of me figured that if I didn't talk about it then I could pretend it never happened; or that maybe it would stay in my past. But I was wrong. I need you Rachel and Joey needs us. I'll never be able to make this up to you but I can promise you that I'm going to try." jack pulled his wife to him. She tensed at first but after a moment returned the embrace. 


End file.
